


The Start of a New Future

by funkdaddy2012



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkdaddy2012/pseuds/funkdaddy2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is off to college at Republic University, where the good, the bad, and the ugly can and will occur. Bolin, a local boy living on the streets, gets offered an opportunity at a full ride to Republic University. When they meet, who knows what will happen? AU Borra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets accepted to college, Mom starts to plan a party, Korra hangs out with her friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer, I promise! This one was short because I didn't judge how long I would stay awake.

"I can't believe my baby's going off to college!" Korra's mom cried out, as she read over the acceptance letter. "You're growing up so fast, and now you're moving out! We'll have a party and invite everyone we know…"

"Mom, relax," Korra laughed, cutting her off. "I'll still be in town for the next month or two to pack my things, say bye to friends. You know. The works."

"I know honey but I'll still miss you," the older woman replied with a small sigh. Korra grinned at her mother and walked over to her sleeping dog sleeping on the couch. _I'll miss you, Naga. I don't think they allow pets in the dorms at Republic University._ The dog perked up and licked Korra's face at the touch of her hand.

Korra sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch. The last few weeks had been exhausting. After struggling with school work and preparing for finals, she had completely forgotten that she had sent multiple schools applications. Finals were in a week, and she had been studying names, dates, formulas, and vocabulary for the past 9 days until her head had started spinning. Korra had a 3.9 GPA, and she wanted to keep it up. She was known as one of the best and brightest of South Pole High, and she wanted to keep that up.

"Korra got accepted to RU! I know! Full scholarship, too! I am too. That's why we're hosting a party this weekend at our house. Yep. Alright! See you then!" Korra looked at her mother who was sitting in across the room. _Already sending out invites. That's mom for ya…_

"Honey, do you want pizza at the party? Or catering? Oh what the heck, we'll have both! Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Mom, please don't make a big deal out of it. I'm going out to meet a friend, so don't go crazy."

"But honey, it is a big deal! You're going to college with a full ride and I'm supposed to just sit here? I don't think so! I can't wait to tell your father."

"Bye, Mom," Korra laughed as she walked out the door. The town wasn't that big, so it didn't take her that long to get to the local café, where her friend Bianca was waiting. As soon as Bianca saw Korra, she grinned and waved at Korra. Korra waved back and ran over only to get a big hug.

"What was that for?" Korra asked.

"What do you mean, what was that for? You got accepted to your first choice college on a full scholarship!" Bianca exclaimed. "You should be the one screaming and hugging and generally making a fool of yourself, not me."

"You know I don't like making a big deal out of things," Korra replied with a smirk. "I leave in a month, so could you help me choose which clothes to bring?"

"Girl, I'm thinking of flying out to Republic City to help you shop over there too. All you have are these long clothes made for the cold. It's not as ice-y up there, you know."

"I know," Korra grinned, "But I want something from home. It snows every once and a while."

Korra and Bianca spent the next half hour catching up and guessing how many cute guys there would be up north, but were cut off when a honking sound startled them. Korra's dad called out to her from the car, telling her that it was time for dinner. Korra and Bianca hugged again and made promises for another meet later. As Korra sat in the car on the way home, she looked out the window at the setting sun, and felt both a feeling of nervousness and a feeling of excitement. College would be something she would be looking forward too.


	2. A Change of Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Legend of Korra, or any of its characters. I own the story, though.

Chapter 2: A Change of Pace

  
Bolin strolled down the street whistling some song he had heard earlier that had just stuck. There was no way he could know what the song’s name was or who the singer was, but he liked the tune. It was catchy. I’ll add it to the list of songs I’ll buy when I actually have money.  
He loved music. He loved the way that it flowed, the patterns. Though hard to master, the end result of making music was beautiful. He didn’t care that much for country music, but he still respected it as a form of music.  
“Hello, Bolin,” an old woman said, kindly.

“Why hello ma’am,” Bolin replied, cheerfully, “How is your day going?”

“I’m doing fine, Bolin, but I could really use some help with these groceries,” the old woman sighed. “I’m just getting so old. My back can barely take half of the load, much less all of it.”

“Why don’t I help you with that, then,” Bolin exclaimed. “Just tell me where to take them and I’ll carry them for you.”

“Aren’t you sweet? I need to carry the groceries to a house just down this road. Building 4506. Just put the groceries on the front porch please.”

“Right away!” Bolin said, grinning. He loved helping people, even though HE was the one who needed help. He was a street orphan, living with his older brother in the outskirts of town. His brother went to work in the factory, which gave him just enough money to buy them some bread and clean socks. Bolin picked up the groceries, and started walking in the direction that the old woman had pointed. The groceries were heavy, but he could take the load.

Before, he had been working for a shipping company. He helped unload all the trucks. The company couldn’t afford to buy unloading machinery, however, so Bolin and some other men had to lift everything manually. The work paid off, since Bolin ended up getting a strong, toned body that made the ladies turn their heads. That is, until they learned that he was a homeless, poor orphan. People in Republic City didn’t care much for the street urchin.

The company had been forced to fire Bolin after the higher ups had cut money from the budget. After that, Bolin walked up and down the street, looking for any work to do, but not because he needed the money. His brother made enough of that. He did it because sitting around doing nothing was so BORING. So he helped out whenever he could, doing odd jobs such as helping hold a crate for a man unloading his truck or, right now, helping little old ladies by carrying their groceries to their house.

“Alright here it is,” Bolin grunted as he set the load onto the front porch. He stood up and cracked his back. The walk had been longer than he thought, and he had broken a sweat carrying the bags in the hot summer heat.

“Thanks Bolin,” the old lady chirped, as she unlocked the door. “That’ll be all.” The old lady grabbed the groceries and carried them inside with no problem, then turned and briskly slammed the door in Bolin’s face.

Bolin sighed. He was used to seeing the door slam shut in his face, but he wasn’t use to the feeling of disappointment and betrayal when he only got a vocal reward for his work. He knew he shouldn’t expect anything, but he would have accepted anything. He turned and walked down the steps and started walking in the other direction when he heard someone call out his name.

“Bolin! Hey! Bolin!”

Bolin turned and saw Mako, his older brother, running towards him. Mako looked excited about something, and that was totally out of character. Normally, he looked serious and sullen all the time, either tired from work or deep in thought about something.

“Hey, Mako. What’s up? Something happen at work?” Bolin asked as Mako slowed to a halt, panting.

“No, nothing happened at work. We didn’t have work today because the President and Council are making an important announcement! Which is about to happen! We need to go the square!”

“OH! Well, let’s go!” Bolin exclaimed. All thoughts of betrayal and disappointment were quickly replaced by excitement and curiosity. He had always looked up to the council. Especially Tenzin. He was a hero to him. Always calm, cool, and collected. Loved by his family. Son of Avatar Aang. The list just went on and on.

Five minutes of running later they had made it to the town square. The front of town hall was surrounded by reporters and photographers, which were held back by the Chief Beifong’s Police Force. Chief Beifong herself was standing next to the podium, which meant that what was about to be announced had the potential to start a riot. The reporters, which up to then had been talking at the volume of a dull roar, were now shouting at the top of their lungs as Tenzin walked up to the podium. Bolin’s eyes widened as he saw his hero, but noticed that Tenzin and Beifong exchanged a quick look of resentment aimed at each other. What was that…?

“QUIET PLEASE,” Chief Beifong shouted. She needed no mic, as the mere presence of her frightened many. Immediately, the reporters shut up, but many had started messing with their equipment, preparing to record whatever was about to occur.

“People of Republic City,” Tenzin began, “I come with an announcement that may cause shock to many of you, however we felt the need to give this issue some attention.  
“The amount of orphaned children has become drastically lower after the end of the wars, however, the current orphans are now old enough to go off to college. The Council will be hosting a testing session tomorrow afternoon here for any orphans between the age of seventeen and nineteen. The top twenty of those orphans will get a full scholarship to Republic University.”

The reporters started shouting again. In fact, it was more like screaming. One voice raised over the others.

“The orphans have had no formal education. What makes you so sure that the orphans have the knowledge to get into a school such as Republic University?”

Bolin was wondering this question too. He had gone through high-school and had received a formal education. Because he was working, he missed graduation, but he had received his diploma after paying a visit to the school office, much to the annoyance of the moms.

“The test will go over the basics. The deeper into the test they go, the more complex the problems will get. By the time they get to the end of the test, they would have completed the equivalent of final exams from all 4 years of high school, standardized tests, and one college level exam. This is not an easy test. We only want the best,” Tenzin replied. “No more questions.”

The police started yelling at the reporters to disperse, which was obeyed reluctantly. Beifong turned to escort Tenzin back inside when a woman yelled out, “NO URCHANS IN OUR SCHOOLS!” The woman ran at the police, who quickly put her in cuffs and dragged her to the side. Tenzin turned, furious.

“Everyone has a right to a proper education!” He boomed, “And no one has the authority to take away anyone’s rights! If you have a problem, you can take it up with ME.” The reporters had begun scribbling furiously into their notepads, while others were going over their footage of the new proclamation made by the councilman.

“Bolin,” Mako said, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “You are going to take that test. You are the smartest person I know and I know that you will do alright. I’m annoyed though that it’s so soon. You’ll have no time study…”

“Mako, it wouldn’t matter even if I did have time. We’re not allowed in libraries and we’re certainly not allowed back on the high-school campus. Don’t worry about me. I’ll take the test and I’ll try my best.” Bolin reassured his brother. He turned and looked back at Town Hall, which was now almost empty, except for the few stragglers vainly hoping for another speech from Tenzin. As Bolin stared at the building that would change his fate, he saw movement in the upper left window. He squinted, looking closer. He could just make out the outline of a man hugging another figure, then turning around to shake the hand of a third silohuete.

Bolin shook his head and started grinning from ear to ear. He was getting a second chance, and he needed to go back to their hideaway so he could get some sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the first chapter wasn't that long, but I promise that the chapters after this will get longer. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review.


	3. The Lonely Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has a party

The party was going full blaze. Everyone in town had come to Korra’s party at the town center and everyone was having a good time. Even though Korra insisted that no one needed to bring gifts, everyone brought something. Cards with checks stacked at least a foot tall, piles of boxes with random items created a small mountain behind the table, and a good meaty bone for Naga sat with ever increasing multitude. Korra was exhausted, but exhilarated. This party was for her, and she was the center of attention. She was just about to get some more punch when her father came up with a huge smile on his face.

“Do you like the party, Korra? Wow, you got a lot of gifts…” Chief Tonraq exclaimed as he saw the table.

“I love the party, but I told people that I didn’t need any gifts,” Korra sighed. She didn’t mind the attention, but when it got to a certain point it became uncomfortable.

“I know. But, it’s because everyone’s proud of you. I have a gift for you, actually, if you don’t mind.” Her father replied, smirking.

“Oh dear… alright, where is it?” Korra asked, slightly worried. Her father had the tendancy to make everything a big deal. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way. He was almost like a child. He would get excited about everything and anything, and he was certainly excited right now.

“It’s out front, waiting for you,” Tonraq said with a sneaky grin, “but you may need this. Open the box.”

Korra frowned in confusion and opened the small box that her father handed her. “Oh my gosh! Dad!” she yelled as she stared at the small, metal key with the Future Industries logo imprinted on it. “You didn’t buy me a car!” Now the entire room was smiling and cheering as Korra ran up and hugged her father in a huge embrace. Korra ran outside to see a long, red sports car with silver rims and leather seats. It was a beautiful car, and Korra fell in love with it at first sight.

“It’s the latest and greatest from the mind of Mr. Sato,” Tonraq stated. “Do you like it?”

“I LOVE IT!” Korra exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. She circled the car, admiring it from all sides, but as she stared at the beautiful curves of the car, a look of confusion spread across her face. “But how will I get her to Republic City? I can’t drive there. In fact, how did you get it here?”

“I brought it,” an unfamiliar voice said. He was tall, wearing a military uniform. “I’m General Iroh. I was just about sail down to visit a friend of my grandfather’s when I received the call from your father. I brought the car, and will be escorting you and the car back to Republic City.”

Korra breathed a sigh of relief. She hugged her father one more time and thanked the general for his help and walked back inside. The party was dying down, and while no one had left yet, more people were calming down and sitting in chairs that had been spread around. Korra found a bunch of her girlfriends and sat down to relax. The DJ had stopped spinning tracks and was taking a break, leaving an automated playlist going. Korra was about to fall asleep on Bianca’s lap when her phone buzzed, signaling a text. As Korra was pulling out her phone, she heard Eliza ask her, “So did Chad ever talk to you? I haven’t seen him at the party and I know your mom invited him and his family.”

“No, but he just texted me, asking me to meet him at the café. I’ll be back soon,” Korra yawned as she climbed over Bianca. She walked the normal route to the café, where she saw Chad sitting. Chad had been her steady boy-friend since the start of freshman year, but because he was inheriting the family business, he had to stay in the south. After the second semester of senior year started, he had started becoming increasingly distant. Korra figured that he just wanted some alone time, which was fine. Korra had asked for that a lot and Chad had given it to her with no hard feelings. She was nervous, though, as she sat down in front of him. She was reminded of how she felt on their first date. Butterflies racing around inside her stomach.

“Hey, Korra,” Chad said. “Thanks for meeting me here.”

“No problem. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to talk about us.” There it was. Now the butterflies in Korra’s stomach were racing around the track like they were at Daytona. “I think we should break up.”  
Korra felt a mix of feelings. She and Chad had been together for four years and now he just wanted to break up? And why now?

“Oh.” Korra mumbled. “Is that why you’ve been so distant lately? Is it another girl?”

“No, no, no. Korra, I will always love you,” Chad reassured, “but let’s face the facts. I can’t leave and you’ll be in a whole different continent. Probably for the rest of your life. I  
know I’m not the best guy for you so when you get there, I don’t want you to think that I’m tying you down. I want you to be happy.”

Korra sighed. She knew that he was doing it for her, but she still felt like someone had sliced her heart in two. “Ok. We’ll still be friends, though, right?” she asked, meakly.

“Of course we will. And know that if you want to come back, I’ll be here.” Chad said, smiling. He got up, and Korra did too. They embraced, Chad soon letting his arms fall back to his sides, but Korra holding it out longer.

“I’ll miss you. You’re a great guy.” Korra said as she finally pulled back.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your party?”

“No, I think I’m just going to go home. The party had technically been over for a while now, actually.”

“Ok. Good night, Korra”

Korra turned and started walking back. Now she felt cold, even though the warm summer breezes from the sea were whistling softly through the trees. She felt alone. Korra looked up at the stars and sighed. The adventure was about to begin, and she already felt sore and defeated. In two weeks, General Iroh’s ship would take her over to Republic City, a place which was full of people she didn’t know and streets she wouldn’t be able to navigate. There was a long journey ahead of her, but for now she just wanted to get home and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is now summer, I can now post more frequently. Stay tuned for more stuff!


	4. With the Touch of a Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bolin takes the test, meets someone, and finds out his test score

Bolin was nervous as he walked toward the town hall the next day. His brother had snuck him into his work place the night before and let him take a shower in the locker room. The night had been fitful, and unpleasant. People knew where he slept, and every once and a while some passerby would call out “Trashy” or “Urchin” in his direction. Bolin hadn’t slept well that night.

                He had no idea what to expect. Was he supposed to bring a pencil? Would there be a break or would the test be all in one sitting? Where would he take the test? How long was the test? All of these thoughts swum around in Bolin’s head as he turned the corner.

                Bolin gasped. There were _hundreds_ of people gathered on the square outside of the building. Bolin had never thought there would be that many people homeless and without a job. As Bolin joined the crowd, Tenzin walked out of Town Hall and spoke into a microphone. “Greetings! I’m glad all of you could show up. I will now tell you the rules of the test and the testing procedure.” The crowd slowly simmered down. No one talked and all heads turned toward the podium.

                “When you enter the building behind me, you will see a console. Type in your name and sign the bottom. Then, press the red button to the right of the console. You will have three seconds to turn and look at the camera, which is above the red button. This is ensure the identity of the test takers. If you get selected, then the photo of you will be used to help ensure your identity.

                “You cannot talk during the testing period, and you cannot leave the room once the test has begun. Pencils will be provided. Please line up single file and enter the building,” Tenzin concluded. “I wish you all the best of luck.” Bolin grinned as Tenzin waved and walked back into the Town Hall. The crowd erupted as everyone started talking again. The huge horde of people now crowded against the front doors and Bolin was at the back of the line.

                Eventually, Bolin made it up to the console. After following the instructions, he walked into the room that was labeled “TESTING ROOM #1”. He grabbed a pen from a box near the door and sat down. When the last of the test-takers had sat down, the proctor handed out a single piece of paper to everyone.

                “BEGIN,” the proctor boomed. The sound of papers flipping over filled the room. Bolin turned his paper over and stared at the sheet. At the top of the paper, there was only one question.

_Write down your story. Write down what the circumstances that lead to you being where you are. Why, among the others here, should we let you in?_

                Bolin sat there, gaping at the page. What? What is this? He had expected a standardized test, not an essay. But, he had no time to spare. He grabbed his pen, but what was he going to write? Bolin didn’t want to pour his life story onto the page, but that was what the question asked. Suddenly, Bolin knew what to do. He smiled, and started writing.

                One hour later, Bolin stood up and handed the sheet of paper to the proctor. He hadn’t been the first to finish, but he wasn’t the last. Bolin nodded to the proctor, who nodded back. When Bolin walked out, he saw big, long tables set outside, covered in food. Tenzin was standing next to a smaller table that was stacked with plates. “You there!” Tenzin called out, pointing at Bolin. “Come, and eat!” Bolin grinned and walked down the steps of the town hall.

                “Thank you for the opportunity, sir,” Bolin said, and stretched out his hand. Tenzin smiled and shook Bolin’s hand.

                “You’re very welcome,” Tenzin replied. “I wish the best of luck to you. Please, enjoy the meal. All you can eat.” Bolin’s eyes grew as he stared at the table. It was more food than he had ever seen! He started piling everything that he could grab onto his plate. Chicken, fish, salad; nothing went untouched as Bolin made his way down. Benches were set up around the outer area of the square for people to sit and eat, and Bolin made his way over.

               

                Bolin felt very full and content that evening. He had brought food home for Mako, who ate and almost immediately fell asleep. Bolin stared up at the stars, waiting for the next day to come. A list containing the top 10 test takers would be posted on the Town Square forum the next morning, and those 10 would move on to the next stage in testing. Tenzin had explained it all to him as Bolin was eating. Bolin started grinning again. Tenzin, his hero, had eaten lunch with him! And had talked to him! It was almost like a dream. He fell asleep, with food in his belly and hope in his mind.

                The next morning, Bolin practically sprinted to the forum. The list was posted at seven o’clock that morning, and it was already nine. Lots of people were either walking away, grumbling or sobbing. Bolin pushed people out of the way as he tried to get a good look at the list. Bolin’s eyes grew big and he started cheering out loud as he saw his name at the top of the list. He was thrilled! He was close to getting a new life!

                Bolin continued reading the page. Another kid named Kai had been selected, and he was right underneath Bolin’s name. “I wonder who Kai is,” Bolin muttered. He glanced quickly at other names, but the others didn’t seem that important to him. At the bottom, there was a short box of text that explained when the next phase of testing was, which was in four hours. Bolin was a little shocked at the speed at which they were proceeding through, but he wasn’t surprised. The school year was starting in almost 3 weeks. It took at least one week for students to learn the campus and move into the dorms. Bolin wouldn’t have anything to move, but learning the campus was important.

                The four hours passed quickly, and soon Bolin found himself in the testing room once again. This time, a ten page standardized test was placed in front of Bolin, which he breezed through. He was halfway finished, however, when a young boy stood up and handed the test to the proctor. The kid turned around and winked at Bolin. Bolin scowled and continued working. No one else turned their test in before Bolin, and soon he was finished. He walked out of the building for a second time, worried that he had let that kid get under his skin.

                “Yo, you must be Bolin,” a young, cocky voice called out. Bolin turned and saw the kid leaning on the railing of the steps. “I’m Kai. Nice to meet you. I was wondering when you would finish.”

                “Nice to meet you too,” Bolin smirked. He liked the kid. He had guts. Not many street folk were so bold, and yet here was Kai introducing himself like he was the king of the world.

                “I hope I get in. Even though I’m only 13, I’m still smarter than most people. I was adopted when I was younger, but when the people who took me in found out that I was a thief, they kicked me out. I had gotten a formal education, but was expelled after my old family left me,” Kai explained. “I want to show them that I can get along just fine without them.”

                “My parents were killed by a mugger when I was young, but I was able to go to a public high-school,” Bolin said, but went quiet. He didn’t like talking about his past. Kai, on the other hand, seemed perfectly open about his life.

                “They’ll announce the results in an hour. Wanna go grab some dinner? I’ll pay. I snagged some money from some people that passed by me in the market place,” Kai asked. Bolin shrugged. He was a little hungry. It was only three o’clock, but the test had drained most of his energy.

                “Sure,” Bolin said. They walked over to a café that sold some sandwiches and ordered. Bolin didn’t talk much, but Kai was soon yapping away. Bolin half ignored him, but when Kai mentioned Tenzin, he perked up. “What about Tenzin?”

                “His daughter, Jinora. I used to go to school with her, and I heard she was going to skip high-school and go to Republic University, just like me. That’s also kinda why I wanna go…”

                Bolin smirked and continued eating his sandwich as Kai rambled on about Jinora. The hour was almost over, but they were just outside Town Square. “Come on, Kai. Let’s head back,” Bolin said, standing up. Kai frowned, then glanced at the time.

                “Oh yeah, ok. Let’s go!” Kai exclaimed. He left some money on the table and took off with Bolin close behind him. The other 8 test takers were gathered around the front of the building, and surrounding them were a swarm of reporters. Tenzin was standing behind a podium, facing the growing crowd. Bolin and Kai pushed through the line of reporters and joined the others right as Tenzin began.

                “I’d like to personally congratulate all of you. Out of hundreds, you ten are the ones who stood out to me and the other council members. However, there has to be someone who makes it. The University of Republic City has graciously allowed another spot to open up. Two of you will be selected to receive a full scholarship to the university, and the other eight will be given 50,000 yuan each.”

                Bolin sighed a breath of relief. Even if he didn’t get in, he would still receive plenty of money that would get him and Mako back on their feet.

                “The two who have been selected are…” Tenzin paused, allowing the suspense to build. He glanced down at the podium and said: “Bolin and Kai! Please come forward!” Bolin was shocked. He turned and looked at Kai, who was grinning from ear to ear. They walked up and shook hands with Tenzin, who handed them each a letter of acceptance from Republic University. Bolin turned and smiled at the cameras that were flashing at them. He smiled and hollered with Kai as they jumped for joy. The other contestants were being handed cases full of money. They didn’t look as happy as Bolin felt, but he knew that getting that much money was more than they ever expected.

                When Bolin returned that night to his alley, he was tackled by Mako. “You did it! You’re in!” Mako laughed, as he shook his brother’s shoulders. “I knew that you could!”

                “Will you be ok?” Bolin asked his older brother, “I won’t be here anymore…” Bolin trailed off, but Mako just smirked.

                “I have a job already, dork. I’ll be fine. Now, you will be able to have a new life.” Mako sighed and sat down with a thud. It had been a long day, and both boys were exhausted.

                “Tomorrow, I’m going to check out the campus with the other winner and Tenzin,” Bolin said. “I’ll be gone early.” Mako just grunted in reply as he rolled over, the exhaustion finally getting to him. Bolin sighed, looking up at the stars as he fell asleep imagining the life of a college student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next couple of chapters to come more frequently, and if you would be so kind as to leave kudos and a review, that would be more helpful than you realize! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Korra was woken up by the sound of a loud horn. For a minute, she forgot where she was. She had a dream where she was playing with Naga on teh snowy beaches of her island, but when she looked around and saw the army's logo on the walls, she remembered that she was heading off to Republic City. Korra got up, stretched, and started walking toward the dining area. Since she was on a military boat, the food wasn't anything fancy, but she didn't mind though. Food was food, and if it was nourishing, then what the hell, right?

"Korra, good morning!" said one of the engineers. Everyone got up at different times, but the engineers were generally up first, and Korra liked them. They were funny, always smiling, and happy to do their job. They thought Korra was pretty funny too, and liked her company as well.

"Morning," Korra yawned. "What's for breakfast today? More biscuits and gravy?"

"Nope," the head engineer said with a grin. "Today, we eat on land! We're 20 minutes away from the shore!"

"Really?!" Korra exclaimed. She jumped up and ran outside to the balcony, where General Iroh was standing.

"What do you think of Republic City?" he asked Horra, who stood gaping at the sight of the glittering lights, the tall statue of Aang (founder of Republic City and war hero), and the huge buildings.

"It's beautiful!" Korra gasped. She had never seen anything like it. All her life, she had lived in her little town. Compared to Republic City, her town was tiny! As she admired the city, General Iroh handed her a set of keys. "What's this?" Korra asked.

"This one," he said, holding up one of the keys, "is the key to your apartment. This one," he said pointing to another key, "is the key to your car. We'll be landing in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you so much for the trip," Korra said. She was eager to get on shore and head to the campus. The sooner that she moved in and got settled, the sooner she could explore.

 

Tenzin was personally escorting Bolin and Kai around campus, and Bolin was thrilled. The campus was beautiful. Trees lined the streets, cobblestone sidewalks weaved in between the brick buildings, and large, open parks with lakes and fountains were placed at convenient places around the campus. Even Kai was overwhelmed at his new home. Bolin chuckled at the sight of the normally talkative Kai left speechless at the wonderful world that they had stepped into.

"You two have been made roommates, so I hope you two are good friends," Tenzin said, raising an eyebrow. "The dorms are in the southern area of the campus, and the different sections of education are spread throughout the western and eastern areas. The middle is dedicated to things like shops, cafes, libraries, and other leisurely buildings."

"What's in the northern area of campus?" Kai asked.

"The northern area of the campus is dedicated to the extra-curricular activities. Football fields to theaters, baseball fields to art studios. All are up in the northern area of the campus." Tenzin replied. Bolin sensed that Tenzin was quite proud of this school, and he could see why. Many high-school students applied to this school in the spring, but only a handful ever got in. Republic University was filled with only the top students and here Bolin was, just a kid off the street. How was he ever going to get in? "Ah, here is your apartment."

Tenzin pulled their car in front of a tall brick building. Once Bolin grabbed his and Kai's bags, all three headed upstairs, and Tenzin opened the apartment door. Kai gasped, and Bolin's mouth fell open. The place was huge! The apartment was a large, furnished open concept living space with lots of natural light, fully stocked kitchen, and two bedrooms. The sight from the windows, which provided a wonderful view of the campus, was undeniably spectacular. Bolin put the stuff in the middle of the living room and stretched out on the large leather couch. He was _very _comfortable.__

__"Bolin," Tenzin called out. Bolin looked over at Tenzin, who was smiling. "Do you like it?"_ _

__"It's amazing. Thank you so much!" Bolin sighed._ _

__"That's great. Here's four sets of keys for the apartment, a spare for both of you. I have some business to take care of, so I have to leave. There's a detailed map of the campus in the kitchen with instruction on how to restock anything you need," Tenzin said. he placed four keys on the coffee table and opened the door to leave. "Good luck, and if you need anything, my number's in the phone book, or you can visit me in my office."_ _

__"Good bye," Kai called out from his bedroom. Tenzin smiled and waved, and closed the apartment door. "Dude, you have got to lay on this bed. It's amazing!" Kai yelled out. Bolin sighed. Now he knew how Mako felt when they were younger. Kai was still 13, after all, and Bolin was 17. This would be an experience of a life time._ _

__

__An hour after the ship had reached the port, Korra was at her apartment. She had quickly unpacked, and was relaxing on her sofa. She took a quick glance at the clock. _6:30 _. So late already! She sighed and grabbed her purse before heading out to her car to try to find a good restaurant. As she drove around, she saw different couples taking walks down the street. Holding hands, walking arm and arm, all were happy. Korra just shook her head, remembering how she and Chad would walk down the streets of her home town like that. She missed that life.___ _

____Eventually, she found a restaurant that she figured she would like. It was a pretty popular noodle shop, so she parked and entered._ _ _ _

____"Good evening, ma'am." a young woman said. "Table for one?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, thank you," Korra replied. Looking around, she saw more couple, all sharing bowls. In the corner, however, was a guy around her age with a boy. Brothers, maybe? The older seemed tired, while the younger was talking incessantly._ _ _ _

____"Right this way, ma'am," the hostess said. She lead Korra toward the back, closer to the two guys. Korra sat down, and ordered._ _ _ _

____"Hey, I'm gonna head back to the apartment."_ _ _ _

____"Don't break anything. Tenzin would get mad at us."_ _ _ _

____Korra raised her eyebrow in confusion. The two guys obviously weren't close. Who were they? As Korra's food arrived, she heard the guy sigh. She glanced over and saw him pull out a pile of papers, all of which had the University's logo printed in the top right hand corner. "Excuse me," Korra said, tapping the man's shoulder, "Are you a professor at the University?"_ _ _ _

____"No, I'm a student. I start this year," the man said with a grin. "Are you a student too? My name's Bolin."_ _ _ _

____"Korra. Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm a student. I start this year too," Korra said. She held out her hand for Bolin to shake, which he did. Korra noticed that his hands, though bigger and more callused, were soft and warm._ _ _ _

____"Well, I hope to see you soon, Korra," Bolin said with a grin. "If you don't mind, I must get going. My roommate might be tearing up my apartment."_ _ _ _

____"I hope to see you again, too," Korra smiled back. his eyes were a cool green, and they entranced her._ _ _ _

_____BOOM ____ _ _ _

______Korra jumped at the sound. She wasn't a huge fan of lightning and thunder, so she was glad she had her car. Bolin wasn't so lucky, however. He stared out the window, his grin melting into a tired, annoyed look._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't have a car, so my roommate and I walked here. I didn't expect there to be rain," Bolin said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh," Korra said. "Well, I can drive you home, if you want. You'll just have to wait until I'm done eating." Bolin turned around with a happy, surprised look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really, you will?" Bolin asked. He was happy that someone was nice enough to actually help him, but he was worried that Korra wouldn't like him if she learned he was an ex-street urchin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Come, sit and talk with me," Korra said with a mouth full of food. Bolin jumped into the booth in front of Korra and grinned. They stayed and talked for a good while, and even after Korra finished her noodles, they sat and chatted until the manager told them to get out. Laughing, Bolin and Korra climbed into Korra's car and the two of them sped off toward the apartment complex._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Which building is yours?" Bolin asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The one with the most stairs, apparently," Korra laughed. They soon arrived at Bolin's building, and Korra parked and got out of the car. "Well, I'm glad I met you Bolin. You're the first person I've met in this city and I'm happy it was someone like you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aw don't mention it. I'm glad I made a new friend," Bolin replied, rubbing the back of his head. Bolin liked Korra. She was funny, and Bolin was always looking for a laugh. "Well, goodnight, Korra," Bolin said with a small smile. Korra smiled back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Goodnight, Bolin," she answered. She watched him as he turned and walked into the building. When the door closed behind him, she got back in her car and drove across the street to her apartment. As she passed her mirror by her door, she was surprised to see that her face was a little red. "That's odd," she chuckled nervously to herself. Her heart was pounding slightly, and her face wouldn't stop smiling. She shook her head and went to bed, thinking about the smiling face of her new friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Bolin had noticed that the lights in his apartment were on, which meant that Kai was either in bed or he wasn't home. Bolin quietly unlocked the door and saw Kai's keys in the bowl next to the door. "So he is home," Bolin muttered. Bolin walked silently to his room and started the shower in his ensuite bathroom. As he waited for the water to warm up, he noticed that his ears were still warm, and his heart was pounding fast. He closed his eyes and saw only Korra's smiling face. "She was really nice..." Bolin said to himself, but broke out into a small smile, "and really cute." He sighed, leaning against the bathroom counter. "I hope I see her again," he grinned as he climbed into the shower. Soon after he finished, he jumped into his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
